The Library of Everything Volume 9
The Library of Everything Volume 9 featuring the letter S''', the number '''9, and Nothosaurus. Front Cover Art: An alligator opening its mouth *S: The Sock-Maker & The Snuffle-Upagus (reprinted from "The Sesame Street ABC Storybook") (pages 3-7) *Hugga Wugga (reprinted from "The Muppet Show Book") (pages 8-10) *The Count counts nine spaceships (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (page 11) *The Boy, The Girl, & The Jellybeans Chapter 2 (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 12-14) *One Rainy Afternoon In The Black Forest (reprinted from "Mad About the 70's") (page 15) *Nothosaurus and Triassic Europe (reprinted from "Nothosaurus") (pages 16-17) *Shapes of Things To Eat (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (page 18) *More Fairy Tale Scenes We'd Like To See - The Frog Prince (reprinted from "Mad About the 70's") (page 19) *A Moving Jungle Tale (reprinted from "Mad About the 70's") (page 20) *Cookie Monster's Cookie Faces recipe (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 21) *Sean (reprinted from "Street Fighter III Official Strategy Guide") (pages 22-23) *Stinky Old Miner's Feet (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 24) *Urologist Office Pick-Up Lines (reprinted from "Mad About the 80's" and "The Mad Gross Book") (page 25) *The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past - Chapter Nine: Wizzrobe's Trap (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 40 and "The Legend of Zelda: A Link To The Past" comic book) (pages 26-41) *9: The Story of the Nine Dragons (reprinted from "The Sesame Street 123 Storybook") (pages 42-50) *The Grouch Garbage Mobile (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 51) *Oscar's Bad-Time Junk Band (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 52-54) *Oscar's Shape Collection (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Family Album 1975 Calendar") (page 55) *What a Jerk! (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 56) *Magnetic Personality (reprinted from "The Mad Gross Book") (page 57) *Sherlock Hemlock in The Case of the Lost Lunch (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (pages 58-59) *Oscar's Bowling Contest (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 60) *Luis's Fingerprint Pictures (reprinted from "Big Bird's Busy Book") (page 61) *Super Mario Adventures (part nine in a continuing series) (reprinted from Nintendo Power Vol. 40 and "Super Mario Adventures" comic book) (pages 62-69) *Two-Page Photo Spread: Little Jerry on stage (pages 70-71) *Nothosaurus (written by Rupert Oliver and illustrated by Roger Payne) (pages 72-91) *Herbert Birdsfoot Explains the Word FULL (reprinted from "The Sesame Street Storybook") (pages 92-93) *Bookends: Ernie & Bert (reprinted from "The Perils of Penelope") (pages 94-95) Ernie and Bert Bookends *Ernie: Boy, that jellybean story sure is exciting, isn't it, Bert? So is "Super Mario Adventures". *Bert: Yeah, Ernie. I wonder how it will end. And I wonder what will happen to Mario and Luigi when a ghost is behind them. Guess we'll have to wait for Volume 10 coming next month. Category:Books Category:Muppets Category:Sesame Street Category:MAD Category:Prehistoric animals Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Mario Category:Street Fighter Category:The Library of Everything Book Collection